Bumps and Bruises
by Zogeta
Summary: Come on, curiosity nearly killed Puar...if you like Goku, and you like Vegeta, but you really like the idea of them being together, then step inside! this is the remix of Whatever, Kakarot, Whatever. Yaoi
1. News, blood and broken glass

Chapter One: News, broken glass and blood

Vegeta stood staring out the window, his back to the room. His arms were crossed, his eyes unseeing, the glittering lights of West City below him, as the sun set. It was a beautiful setting, but Vegeta did not care for such things at this moment. On the table behind him was his cellphone, now silent. A few minutes ago, he had just ended a call, in which he had found out that his wife Bulma, his wife for twenty years, was dead. Killed in a car crash. Instantly. Along with Chichi and Yamcha. He sensed Kakarot arriving in the room.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I just heard." Vegeta said nothing, but he dipped his head slightly to show that he had heard the other saiyan, his only friend. Goku took a step closer. Vegeta lifted his head.

 "It's ironic really." said Vegeta, not turning around.

"What's ironic?"

"Last week I confronted her about her unfaithfulness to me. She was sleeping with that trash Yamcha. I could smell his stench all over her, masking that scent of hers that I loved so much. I found male clothes that weren't mine in my cupboard. Unexplained disappearances on Bulma's part. Suspicious phone calls. She confessed, and we fought. Horribly. I called her terrible things, she told me that I was such a terrible husband that I drove her into the arms of another man. She wanted a divorce, and I yelled at her, calling her selfish, cheap, a slut. We stopped talking to each other after that. I didn't get to say good bye to her. I DIDN'T GET TO SAVE OUR MARRIAGE!" he exploded, slamming his right fist through the glass of the window in his anger.  The glass snagged on his skin and sliced through it, opened his arm and broke off in his flesh. He drew his arm back, did it again in another part of the window and again, leaving three holes, then let it fall to his side, and allowed the blood to drip to the floor. He closed his eyes, and forced back the tears. He would be damned if he let Kakarot see his tears.

 "Vegeta…"

"Leave me alone, clown. I don't need your pity." In his grief, he could only think of himself, and only knew how to be defensive. In all honesty, he didn't know how to deal with the situation, and abusing Kakarot seemed to help. He held up his damaged arm and started pulling out shards of glass, wincing as each piece came out, feeling like jagged daggers.

 "Just get the hell out of here, before I send you to join my wife in the next dimension." Despite Bulma's unfaithfulness, a part of Vegeta still cared deeply about her.

"My wife died too, I'm also hurting Vegeta. You're not the only one." Then his voice dropped a little. "Even though she was cheating on me with Yamcha too. I also never said good bye to Chichi. I never found out why she didn't love me anymore. I came here to ask if  you want to go with me to Namek and wish them back with those dragonballs." Vegeta pulled out the last shard glass and set it down on the windowsill with the other six pieces. His blood seemed to shine in the half shadows of the room. He studied his wounds, now bleeding profusely, his arm full of criss-crossing cuts and tears, the blood falling onto the floor.

 "We'll go in the morning Kakarot. I'm going to go tell Trunks and Bra." Vegeta turned around to face Goku, his face impassive, only his eyes revealing any kind of pain, emotional or physical. He walked slowly across the room, as though every step drained him, as though he was dreading telling his children about their mother's death. They knew all about her infidelity, and about the divorce that Bulma had demanded. They were angry with her for what she had done to their father, but that didn't mean they hated her forever. She was their mother after all. Goku stepped in front of Vegeta and put his hands on his shoulders, forcing him to stop. Vegeta looked up and snarled.

 "What do you want?"

"You're not going anywhere until that arm is sorted out, Vegeta. I won't let you go to your kids in that state. The last thing they need is to watch you bleed to death while dealing with what happened to their mother. Come with me to the sick bay, and we'll sort it out." Vegeta didn't say anything. What could he say? He had to admit that Kakarot was right. And he could only give in to that soothing voice, which he needed right now. He nodded once, then turned his face away from Goku.

Vegeta was sitting on the examining bed while Goku cleaned and disinfected the wounds, then wrapped a clean bandage around the cuts. Vegeta watched Kakarot's face the whole time. He was busy concentrating on doing the best he could, and Vegeta looked away quickly when Goku stepped back to admire his work. "There, perfect!" Vegeta stepped off the bed and flexed his fingers, then looked at Goku. His eyes thanked him, because he would never admit it.

 "It's good that the cuts weren't deep, and at least you didn't cut any tendons."

"You should have been a nurse Kakarot."

"Nah, not enough sparring."

"Speaking of which, after I talk to Trunks and Bra, do you want to spar for a bit? I need to keep my mind off things."

"Of course. I'll just tell Goten that I'll be home late."

Vegeta walked to the door, then he stopped. He turned around and faced Goku.

"You can stay here if you want. And Goten too. This place is big enough. You don't have to if you don't want to, but the offer is there. You can have any room on the twelfth floor. Besides, I could use the company."

"Thanks Vegeta, that would be great. And it would make Goten happy."

"Well, whatever. I'll find you as soon as I've told the kids." Then with a shadow of a smile, he left.

As he expected, Trunks was upset. Vegeta assured him that he would bring her back with the Namekian dragonballs. He told Bra that mommy was on holiday, and would be back soon. She didn't need to know the details. She was only eight after all. It was a concept she could understand. Trunks was comforted by the dragonballs, and seemed to be okay. He was still intensely angry with her for hurting his father so deeply. Goten arrived, and Vegeta left the two friends together, and went off in search of Kakarot.

He found the other saiyan on the lawn. Goku was busy stretching, and smiled when he saw Vegeta coming. Vegeta looked at the ground, his hands in the pockets of his black tracksuit pants. Goku flicked onto his feet and walked over to Vegeta.

"Need to talk?"

"No, I need to fight! I don't want to think about anything anymore! I don't want to think about Bulma!"

"Then try catch me!" Goku blasted off and disappeared, a white streak over West City, heading out over the sea. Vegeta smirked.

 "That clown will not outsmart me!" then he turned super saiyan two and chased after him, his mind switching to battle mode, all thoughts other than fighting dampened and blotted out.

Well, that's one chapeter, let me know if you want more, but I'll keep posting, unless it really isn't good enough! Thanks to Vegeta's Saiyan Angel, for posting my first ever review! I feel all warm and tingly! Thanks also to Rena Sama, for being a major inspiration. And now, it's just a rehaul of this story, it was terribly cluttered, so I'm doing repairs.


	2. Where are the dragonballs!

**_Chapter Two: Where are the Dragonballs?_**

"What do you mean the balls are inert?!"

"Calm down Vegeta, its just that-"

"I AM CALM, YOU GREEN PUNK! TELL ME WHERE THE DRAGONBALLS ARE BEFORE I RIP YOUR ANTENNAE OFF YOUR DAMN HEAD!"

"Look, I told you-"

" Moori, I'll handle this." said Goku, stepping in-between Vegeta and the Elder Namek.

 "Listen Vegeta, we won't be able to make a wish for six months because the balls are on a recuperation break. It happens every six Namek years. So we'll come back in six months and make our wish. Sorry about Vegeta, Moori, he's having a rather bad time at the moment."

Vegeta folded his arms and walked away.

 "Can we get off this stupid planet now? I want to go home and train."

Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and two fingers to his forehead.

" Honestly Vegeta, your manners are appalling.'

"Just shut the fuck up and get me off this kami-forsaken planet, before I rip off your arms and beat you with them!"

"Jeez, touchy!" said Goku, and they disappeared.

An- hmm..my shortest chapter.

And PS: I changed the name of the story because goku and vegeta both seem to get hurt quite often in this. I'm sorry that I had to remove the other one, but all the chapters were messed up and stuff, so fresh start! Thanks to all those that have reviewed this one over the time it has been on the net.


	3. Confrontation and Reconcilation

**_Chapter Three: Confrontation and Reconciliation_**

It has been a month since Bulma died. Vegeta spent entire days training, often with Goku, and his nights were spent staring at the sky, as he lay on the Capsule Corp roof. He fell asleep there most nights, and would wake up cold, stiff and covered with dew. He felt depressed. He was still hurting over Bulma's infidelity, and never getting the chance to find out why she did it. Every day was the same. Wake. Eat. Train. Stare. Sleep. He became more and more withdrawn. Goku had tried to reach him, but was spurned. The idea of suicide became more appealing with each passing day. He could just do his suicide attack, out in the desert. No would notice, or even care. But he always thought of his kids. He had to keep going for them. He didn't want them to be orphans, like him. Suicide at this time would be selfish, and Vegeta wasn't that way anymore. Yet, still, it was always there, a final and desperate option to relieve his grief. The kids were coping better. They found comfort in the dragonballs, and didn't have any other issues, unlike Vegeta, who had to deal with the grief of losing Bulma again when she came back.

One day Vegeta was eating a bowl of cereal, (in a salad bowl, with a serving spoon) when Goku strolled in, wearing his gi.

 "Hey Vegeta, how was your nap on the roof?" asked Goku brightly. Vegeta looked up at him, bags under his eyes, his beautiful eyes bloodshot, and his usually perfect hair messy.

"Painful." he grunted. Goku sat down and started pouring cereal for himself.

"I hate to pry…"

"Then don't."

"But why do you stare into the stars every night? Looking for something?" Vegeta was silent, as he rubbed his tired eyes with his knuckles, then looked at Goku, the pain so palpable in his eyes. He said, quietly,

"I'm looking for Heaven."

Vegeta was on his fifty-second set of push-ups when Goku walked into the training chamber. Vegeta looked up, grunted, then continued. Goku sat on the floor and watched him, legs crossed and chin in his hands.

"I don't remember inviting you." said Vegeta, without stopping his push ups.

"I invited myself. We need to talk Vegeta. Right now."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Well, I do. Will you stop being such an arrogant asshole and listen to me?!"

"Fine, I'm listening. What is it?" Goku's eyes followed Vegeta's body as he balanced on one finger, one arm behind his back, the sweat sliding down his body and dripping to the floor. Goku took a deep breath.

 "I need your help, well, your advice. Okay, fine, I need some one to listen to me. Will you do that?"

"If I must." He swapped arms.

"Would you think any less of me if I said I didn't want to wish Chichi back? I know she's my wife and all that, but…I don't think I love her anymore."

"I would commend you Kakarot. You don't need that kind of nagging. And she wasn't faithful either."

" Well, Bulma wasn't exactly loyal either."

"Shut your damn slandering mouth, clown! When I wish her back, we'll sort things out, and it'll be okay again!" Vegeta got to his feet and grabbed the front of Kakarot's shirt and pulled him up to face level.

"Who are you trying to fool Vegeta? You know you can't save your marriage!" yelled Goku. Vegeta yelled back.

"I said shut up! Why did you ask me to listen to you in the first place! I'm in no condition to help anyone right now! For Kami's sake, I can't even help my own kids! I can't even think clearly anymore! And since when were we friends, Kakarot?!" Vegeta pushed him away, and Goku fell onto his back. Vegeta clenched his fists and looked over the saiyan.

 " I will sort things out with Bulma, I have to!" Goku got up and dusted himself off. He looked Vegeta in the eye, angry as hell.

"Some friend you are, Vegeta! I thought I could rely on you! I have no one else to turn to dammit! I thought you would understand! No wonder Bulma left you! You haven't changed, you're still as selfish as ever! I was wrong to think you might be a little sympathetic. Just stay the hell away from me."

Goku started walking to the door and Vegeta's eyes followed him.

 "Kakarot…"

"Sorry to disturb your training. I'm obviously a lower priority. I can't believe I thought you had changed. I must have been stupid to think I could even talk to you about anything remotely personal."

Vegeta walked to Goku and put his hand on the Saiyan's shoulder and turned him around.

"I'm in the wrong Kakarot, I know. Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I am being selfish. You're right, you should have been able to rely on me. I want to make it up to you. I really do consider you my best friend. We are friends. It's just that Bulma's death has hit me hard. Give me another chance, I'll listen to you this time. Please." Goku smiled.

"An apology from you can only be sincere, Vegeta. I take back what I just said. You're a little sensitive at the moment, that I can understand."

"Let's talk over a big bowl of pasta. I've got some explaining to do too."


	4. Of Conversation and Popcorn

**_Chapter Four: Conversation and Popcorn_**

"This pasta is delicious Vegeta!" said Goku, slurping it up.

"Glad you like it, my secret sauce is unrivalled. Look, you have to wish Chichi back. Goten needs a mother, even if she is unfaithful."

"Well, I guess I could just divorce her."

"Bulma will probably want to go through with the divorce when she gets back. I'm deluding myself if I think I can save the relationship. I don't know what drove her into an affair, but I think the marriage is beyond help. I can't even imagine touching her or being intimate with her, not after what she's done. I guess I just don't want to admit that I failed as a husband. I'll probably get a fair divorce settlement, and I'll go live on a nice little island somewhere with a capsule house and a graviton, suntan, swim and train every day and party by night. Trunks and Bra can see me whenever they want and their mother and that shithead Yamfuck can live here. I'll take all my stuff with me, and I'll be a happy saiyan. Heck, maybe I'll even start dating again, or at least enjoy being a bachelor."

"Sounds like a good idea. Mind if I join you on the dating scene? I can dance pretty well." They both laughed, and sat in silence for a little while, eating pasta. Then Vegeta put his fork down, folded his arms and looked at Goku, who had a string of pasta hanging out his mouth.

"I don't understand, Kakarot. Why would you want to be friends with someone like me? All I've ever done is plan your death, insult you, hurt you and treat you like shit. So why do you care about me at all? Any sane person would have run away at the start.'  
"Well, first of all, I'm not sane. You know that. Secondly, I know that deep down, you have a heart Vegeta, even though it's not the biggest one around. You're my last link to my race, my past. I've known you longer that my father. Since we fought Majin Buu, I've gotten to know you, and under that hard, scarred exterior, there's a really good guy under there. That's why I bother."

"You're too kind." Vegeta chucked a pasta strand at him, which he caught in his teeth.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, wanna spar?!"

"You're asking for it, Kakarot!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Over the next month, Vegeta started coming out of his depression. He spent more and more time with Kakarot, in the training room, playing pool, watching DVDs (they both love action and manga) and, of course, eating. It seemed as though all the barriers between them had come down. One day they were sitting on the giant blue couch in the home theatre sharing a massive bowl of popcorn and watching a martial arts film.

"I love Matrix Forty Eight- Reinvented! It's so funny!" said Goku, dipping his hand into the bowl between them.

 "Yeah, but this Neo clone is weak. I could whip his ass, no trouble." Vegeta reached out for more popcorn and ended closing his fingers over Goku's hand. He was too engrossed in the movie to notice and drew Goku's hand up to his mouth. Goku was also too absorbed in the movie to notice that Vegeta was holding his hand. With his eyes still on the massive screen, Vegeta brought Goku's hand up to his mouth and bit down on it.

 "Youch!" Goku pulled his hand away and held it with his other one.

"Ow, Vegeta! What did you do that for?!"

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." Vegeta wiped his mouth.

"Man your teeth are sharp! What do you do with them? File them every day?!"

"Just calm down! I said I was sorry!" for some reason they were both blushing. They looked at the screen, not really watching the movie. _What was that!_ thought Vegeta. _Since when did I zone out when I watch TV? Mmm, Kakarot tastes really delicious…what am I thinking!? Good Kami, I need to go take a cold shower!_

"Um, I'm just going to go make more popcorn, be back soon." Vegeta stood up.

"Need help?"

"No, its fine, I can handle it." blurted Vegeta, excusing himself from the room, leaving a perplexed Goku staring after him.

"Vegeta! You forgot the bowl…"

Goku looked at his left hand and saw faint bite marks and slight reddening.

"Wow, Vegeta has really soft lips, I wonder how he- stop it Goku! What's gotten into you?! He's just your friend dammit! Get a grip on yourself man! This is Vegeta we're talking about, not some girl! He's not into that stuff!" Goku leaned back into the soft cushions and thought for a while.

 "Not that I mind. But he'd never even consider it." He said, a little sadly.

Vegeta was sitting on his bed and thinking. He pushed his hand through his hair, frowning.

"I almost marked Kakarot! If I had broken through his skin then we would have been bonded! That was too close. I like the guy, but just as a friend. Okay, maybe best friend. Hell, he's my only friend. And that's how it is going to stay. He's just a friend, just a good friend." Vegeta ran his tongue along his teeth.

"I can still taste him…"

Vegeta reappeared in the lounge, bearing a fresh bowl of popcorn. They started the next DVD, but things seemed a little different. More tense. Goku was hesitant to put his hands in the popcorn.

 "Dammit, Kakarot, its not like I'm going to intentionally bite you again! Once was enough. Eat the damn popcorn."

Vegeta grabbed a handful and put it on his lap, so that he would have his own supply.

"There, now take. Honestly Kakarot, it's okay. I promise I won't bite your hand again." Goku smiled sheepishly and tentatively reached into the popcorn. Vegeta turned his attention to the screen and tried to ignore Kakarot. He didn't like the way his neck was getting all hot.


	5. Heartache is Contagious

**Chapter Five: Heartache is Contagious**

An- if you don't like shonen-ai, or yaoi, or G/V, don't read. And don't dare flame, because it creates bad karma, for you.

Bloody annoying flamers...grumbled Zogeta, as she stomped off.

Three more months until Bulma comes back, mused Vegeta, staring at his ceiling with his hands behind his head, looking at the clouds and dragons which he'd drawn onto the ceiling. Strangely, he didn't feel anything for her return anymore. Then his door banged open and Goku came bouncing in. The taller saiyan leaped and landed on Vegeta's double king size bed, and broke a few mattress springs. Vegeta heard them snapping, and winced as one of them almost went into his leg.

"Morning, Vegeta!" chanted Goku, sitting cross legged by Vegeta's feet.

"Do you need to be dewormed, Kakarot?" said Vegeta sarcastically, sitting up, the blankets pooling around his waist. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then looked at Goku.

"Guess what!" said Goku excitedly.

"What?" said Vegeta without too much enthusiasm.

"It's Friday!"

"Well done. You've finally learnt the days of the week."

"It's half price day at the video shop! Fourteen videos for the price of seven! I got us a huge stack of our favourite animes!"

"Even Angel Wing X?" now Vegeta was excited. It's his and Goku's favourite anime. (AN: well, its like us and DBZ!)

"Yeah, even those! I got that one we've been trying to find for ages!"

"You mean the one where the main character Veku goes hyper-angel 3?"

"That one! Let's go, let's go, let's go! We've got the whole place to ourselves, Trunks and Goten are on school camp for two weeks and Bra is with her granny! What are you waiting for? A full moon?" 

Vegeta smiled, he couldn't resist Goku's child-like enthusiasm. He swung his feet out of bed, stretched, and got up, digging in his cupboards for pants. Goku watched him, and noticed every contour and muscle of Vegeta's gorgeous body. He felt a little disappointed when Vegeta pulled on some navy blue tracksuit pants over his black silk boxers. He brushed his teeth and they went to the home theatre. They pulled up footstools, made a bowl of popcorn (each) and got a massive supply of sweets. They then finally settled down, ready for a movie marathon.

About halfway through the third movie, Goku noticed that Vegeta's head had dropped onto his shoulder. He tried to act as though it didn't faze him, but his body stiffened and he started sweating.

"Hey Vegeta, wake up! You're missing some great action scenes!" No reply. Strange. He waved his hand in front of Vegeta's face. No reaction. Odd. Usually that pissed Vegeta off. Goku put his fingers on Vegeta's neck, looking for a pulse. He found it, but it was incredibly weak, almost non-existent. Then Vegeta suddenly groaned and clutched his chest with his hand, looking as though he was in severe pain. His face contorted in agony, as he gripped Goku's leg with the other hand, gritting his teeth and groaning, refusing to give in to his desire to scream, refusing to admit that he was in serious trouble.

"OH NO! VEGETA!!" yelled Goku, grabbing Vegeta and teleporting him to the Lookout.

"Dende, where are you?!" Goku appeared on the lookout, holding Vegeta's arm around his shoulder, his other arm holding his narrow waist. Dende appeared and saw Goku.

"Hey, Goku, what's wrong?"

"That heart virus, Vegeta has it, I think! You've gotta heal him!" Vegeta moaned again, still holding his chest, as though he was trying to get a grip on the pain in his heart. His eyes were still a little open, he hadn't gone into a coma yet.

 "K…Kakarot-"

"I'm here Vegeta, just hold on! Dende's going to help you!" Vegeta's legs gave out under him, and he almost fell to the floor, but Goku held him up. His eyes closed, and he was silent, for a little while. Dende put his hands out towards Vegeta, and golden light soon appeared all around the saiyan. Dende maintained the glow for a little while, then allowed it to fade. Vegeta's face relaxed, and Goku breathed a sigh of relief. But it was just a false alarm. As though the pain had intensified, Vegeta gave a yell and gripped his chest, and fell to his knees. Goku bent down next to him and picked him up in his arms. Vegeta gripped onto him, his pain becoming worse with each passing second.

"It didn't work!" roared Goku, holding Vegeta even tighter.

"I don't know why it didn't work, but this is out of my hands now Goku. They have a cure for it now on earth, so take him to a hospital, and quickly. Before it's too late."

After arguing with a really lazy and useless nurse, Goku eventually got Vegeta into a private room after mentioning that he's the husband of the famous Bulma Briefs. He was hooked up to an IV, which kept a steady flow of medicine into his blood. The doctor assured Goku that Vegeta would be fine in just four days, and he left the two of them alone. Vegeta was still in pain, and Goku sat and watched his friend struggle, feeling helpless. His back arched against the bed, his head tilted back, and he let loose an ear piercing yell that echoed through the corridors of West City hospital. Goku gave Vegeta his wrist to hold onto, if it would help. Not a good idea, in retrospect. Vegeta was gripping so hard that Goku was losing blood circulation to his fingers. But by the first night, the pain had passed. Goku felt relieved, because at least the worst was over. He marvelled at this new medicine, it was even better that the one future Trunks had given him. And Vegeta also healed pretty quickly on his own.

Goku didn't go home. He watched Vegeta, his chest rising and falling gently with each breath, his mouth slightly open. His head had fallen to the side, his arms at his sides, and a tiny little smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked relaxed, not his usual restless self. Goku straightened the sheets and rearranged the pillows. He knew that there wasn't very much he could do, but no harm in trying. He didn't want to leave Vegeta's side.

It has been two nights since Vegeta went into hospital. Goku was busy doing sit ups to pass the time. Vegeta's subconscious awoke.

_Where am I? What am I doing in bed? Why the heck do I have a needle in my arm? And why can't I move?! _ His eyelids flickered a little. Then Vegeta could see himself, lying on his back in a hospital wearing one of those putrid gowns they hand out like pills. It was as though his mind had stepped out of his body and was watching it from the side. It felt as though he was separate, in a spiritual form. A ghost. His physical form was motionless. Vegeta's subconscious walked around the room. _I've heard of out-of-body experiences, this must be one of them. What's Kakarot doing here? _Almost as if he was answering the question, Goku flicked to his feet and sat in the armchair next to the bed. He stretched his legs out before him, folded his arms and watched Vegeta for a little while, as though he was thinking about something. Vegeta walked up behind him, curious.

"I'll never get a chance to say this Vegeta, so I'm going to take this opportunity to tell you something. Of course, I'd never say this if you were conscious, because you'd never speak to me again. But holding this secret is like holding poison in my mouth; it's threatening to choke me and kill me. So let me get to the point."

He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

AN- ooooo, tension.

By the way, the next person that reviews me to tell me they've read this story before, it's because it was on the internet under a different name, as Whatever, Kakarot, Whatever! I had to take it off coz I messed up all the chapters and I couldn't repair it! Now that that mystery is solved…

Onwards! Oh, hang on…

A Paler Shade of Blue = I can't wait to have you as my beta reader! You know exactly what I'm trying to say! I think everyone should check your reviews, since they're better than my explanations.

Megume: if you don't like it, ditch. Don't review!!!!


	6. Saiyan Confesssions

**Chapter Six: Saiyan Confessions **

Vegeta's spirit moved closer. It sat on the bed without leaving a dent in the sheets. He watched Kakarot, who brought his feet closer and rested his forearms on his knees, hands hanging limp. He started wringing his hands together, nervously twisting his fingers around each other, as he swallowed and looked at Vegeta.

" Vegeta, we've been friends for over eleven years now. But what I'm about to say will probably be enough to throw all of that away. I don't know if I'll get another chance to say this, so it had might as well be now. In a way, I want you to listen, another part is glad that you are unaware of my presence. I'll put it simply. I love you. There. I said it. Since I've started living at Capsule Corp I've started realizing how much I need you. I was so scared when you got this virus, this virus which ironically is allowing me to tell you how I feel. I got scared 'cause I thought that I'd lose you. Your pride would never allow you to consider me as anything more than a friend. I know how it irks you that I am more powerful than you, I know that it still eats at a part of your soul, maybe not as much as it used to, but its still there. I can't change whom I love. As neither can you. But parts of us do change. All these years I've seen through the insults, the moods, the arrogance, the pride, through to the Vegeta inside. You couldn't help being influenced by your difficult and terrible circumstances as a child. On the inside, you are one of the best people I know. I consider it an honour to call you my friend, even though you'll never allow me to call you anything more intimate than that.  I would do anything for you, although you probably wouldn't do the same for me, understandably. I'm sitting here watching you recover and I so desperately want to touch you, not hit, or kick, or punch, like we usually do, but just to hold your hand, or stroke your face. But all we've ever done is hurt each other, on the battlefield, in sparring, in words. Even though I act like your insults don't hurt, they do, because it hurts to be insulted by some one you care about so much but not get the same kind of love in return. But I can't expect you to fall in love with me, as I have with you. After all, it took you years before you loved Bulma as much as you did, so, what chance do I have? I know you loved Bulma, I know you're hurting. I stopped loving Chichi so long ago. I only stayed with her for Goten's sake. You said you were going to go live on an island somewhere. I just wish that you'd ask me to join you. I wish you would love me the way I love you.  I guess this is what they call a crush, but that's not really the right word. A crush is all about lust. I don't lust after you, I just love you. It feels like my heart breaks a little more every day, Vegeta."

He paused, his hands in his hair, his face sad. His eyes were a little wet, the tears waiting on the edge. Vegeta's spirit watched his friend, an equally sad look on his face as well.

"I want what I cannot have. I can't force you into loving me. I'm not even worthy of you. I'm just Kakarot, a third level saiyan. But I can't wait for you to wake up, and we can spar again, and watch movies. And I'd really love it if you made me your special pasta, just like the other day, because you do it just for me. I'm dreading wishing Bulma back, because what if you guys do resolve everything? I won't see you that much anymore. I want to live with you forever. What am I going to do if you move away to your island? I won't stay at my house anymore, I can't bear having Yamcha's stench all around me. Maybe I'll go live at Master Roshi." Goku swallowed hard, his voice sounding cracked.

"Vegeta, when you wake up, nothing will have changed, to you. But now I guess a part of me realizes that I can't live with or without you. Living with you is painful because it's a depressing reminder that we can never be anything more than best friends. But I also can't bear to be without you either. Yeah, if you could just hear me now, I can easily imagine your reaction. You'd probably try strangling me while calling me a perverted fool. And I'd still love you, because that's just your way of dealing with things, and I wouldn't change that for the world. I'll be here when you wake up, but after that, I have to go. My heart is full of glass shards, for you, because of you, because I love someone who won't love me back."

Goku dropped his head, finally allowing the tears to free-fall onto his orange gi, little islands of pain in a cheerful colour. Allowing the tears, which he had been holding back for so long to finally escape, in the vain hope that they could alleviate his inner pain.

Vegeta watched his friend's shoulders shudder with his silent pain, too proud to sob, too proud to allow himself to fall to pieces. Vegeta was confused. _Why does Kakarot care so much? It doesn't make sense! No one except Bulma and Trunks ever cared. Well, Bulma not so much any more. Is it possible that someone might actually be willing to go to any lengths for me? After all, Kakarot almost sacrificed the universe to save me against Kid Buu, when he refused to throw that damn spirit bomb we worked so hard to make. _

Vegeta saw Kakarot wipe his eyes and nose on the bed sheet, and tilted his head to the side. _But what do I feel? Do I like him the same way? He's been in so much damn emotional pain, and I've been to self-centered to notice. He's always shelved his problems away behind that goofy exterior. I remember that popcorn incident…how much I savoured his taste. Would it be so wrong to tell him its okay? Would it kill me to tell him how important he is to me? I don't want him to leave, ever. I don't care about Bulma anymore, why should I? She took my heart and laughed at me while she butchered it into an unrecognizable mass of pain and lost dreams. I want him to come live with me forever, I don't want to grow old on an island by myself! Yes Kakarot! So what if I'm the Prince? I'm a forgotten Prince of a dead and gone race. I'm no better than you. I'm not worthy of Kakarot, not the other way round! I'm no better than you; your hands are not stained with the blood of innocents, the cries of women and children do not haunt you as they do me, dogging my waking moments, tormenting my dreams. Who am I to you? I'm nothing more than Vegeta. Maybe my circumstances weren't exactly perfect by anyone's standards. But it's not that way anymore, I can't go blaming my past for everything forever. I want to stop hurting you. I don't want to see you so broken, so tormented. To see you cry is a harsh reminder of how much pain I am capable of inflicting on others. I've always admired you, Kakarot, it may not be obvious, but I have always seen you as strength personified. For me to cause this much pain in you, my best friend, is sickening. As soon as I get rid of this damn virus, its going to get better, Kakarot. I promise. _And with these thoughts, Vegeta's spirit slipped back into his body, awaiting awakening.


	7. Repairing Wrongs

_Chapter Seven: Repairing Wrongs_

The next day, Vegeta's eyes flickered open, then he got blinded by the bright sunlight coming in through the large windows. It felt like Tien had solar flared him. He groaned, stretching his arms above his head as he clicked all his bones into place. All of a sudden, an incoming fireball of blue and orange gi and black spikes hit him.

"Vegeta! You're finally awake!" said Goku, hugging Vegeta tightly, a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, so I am. Bout time too." smirked Vegeta, hugging Goku back., much to his surprise. They parted, and Goku sat by Vegeta's knees while he propped himself up with pillows.

"Breakfast!" said Goku, reaching under the bed and pulling out a massive food basket that Bulma's mom had brought for them. He put it on the bed and started emptying it. Vegeta put a hand on Goku's to make him stop.

 "Wait a minute, Kakarot, there's something I want to ask you." Goku looked at him.

"Go ahead."

"Remember I told you that I'm going to go live on an island when Bulma gets back?"

"Yes, I remember." said Goku quietly, the reminder painful, as his fingers toyed with the sash of his gi.

"I was wondering if, well, hoping, that you'd come live with me, if you don't have any other plans. I need a good sparring partner, and some one to brighten my day. Would you, please?" Goku smiled so widely Vegeta could see all his teeth.

"Wow! Really?! I'd love to! That's so awesome!" Vegeta smiled too. He didn't realize how much of a difference he could make. Goku's onyx eyes looked so beautiful when he was happy. They both started demolishing the food that was in the basket, Vegeta struggling a little because of the drip in his arm.

"Slow down, Kakarot, I'm at a disadvantage here! You're gonna eat all of it before I get a chance, I know you too damn well!"

"Okay, I'll slow down." He didn't really, but he gave Vegeta all the eggrolls and fruit.

"This isn't enough food, not for a saiyan that hasn't eaten for three days! When I get home, how bout I make us some pasta, my treat?"

"You're in a good mood, Vegeta, being in a coma does wonders for you."

"Well, lets just say I had some time to think. Look, Kakarot, I have an apology to make." Goku stopped eating, his eyes widening. Vegeta looked him straight in the eye.

" I'm sorry for all the terrible things I've said and done to you over all these years. I know it's late, and I should have apologized years ago. You've never done anything wrong, and I wanna make it up to you. There isn't much I can do to put everything right, but I want to at least try."

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that!" Goku smiled again.

"Well, it's just…err…well, um… you do matter to me, Kakarot. You're all I have left in this world. Trunks is grown up now, and Bra's too small to understand. Don't leave me, like Bulma did."

"I won't Vegeta. I promise."


	8. Of Naps and Pasta

Chapter Eight: Of Naps and Pasta 

"Did you see that nurse checking you out? Dude, she was all over you!" Goku was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to cut cheese into blocks to grate for pasta, like Vegeta had asked him to. Vegeta was putting his black apron on over his combat suit. They were busy having lunch, two days after Vegeta had got back from hospital. "Really? Well, I couldn't care less. She's gotta get in line. Chuck the salt over here, would ya?" Goku sent it soaring across the room and Vegeta caught it in one hand.

"By the way, when did you learn to cook?"

"Bulma's ditzy mother taught me the basics. I make awesome blueberry chocolate chip pancakes, we should have some for breakfast tomorrow."

"Sounds delicious. Youch! My finger!" Goku had sliced into his finger instead of the cheese, cutting the skin at least seven millimeters deep. It started spurting blood and Goku started panicking.

"Vegeta! Make it stop!" Vegeta grabbed some napkins and wrapped them around his friend's finger.

"Hold this around your finger, I'm just going to get a medical bag." Vegeta sped out the kitchen, and with the help of his hyper-speed was back in seconds.

 "It looks a little deep, but I don't think you'll need stitches. At least, I hope you don't, because I'm not in the mood to rush you to hospital. Now grit your teeth, I'm just going to put some Savlon in, you've got little bits of cheese in there, and if it gets infected, then I'll have to drag you to a doctor." Goku nodded, and looked away when Vegeta gently rubbed some disinfectant into the cut. It stung like fire, but Goku bit his lip and didn't flinch. Vegeta did an ace job of patching up the torn digit.

"There, all wrapped up. Lets hope that we don't get any more injuries between us. We just seem to attract trouble."

"We're Saiyans, trouble finds us."

"True. Maybe you should let me handle lunch. You sit here and keep me company. You've been really clumsy lately though. I should keep you away from sharp objects." Vegeta gave Goku a sideways glance, as he started grating cheese.

"Thanks, Vegeta. Yeah, I have been kinda clumsy lately, don't know why though."

_But I do know why Vegeta. It's because I can't think straight when I'm around you._

Lunch was soon on the table without any further injuries. They both ate out of one massive bowl, big enough for eight people, a light meal for two Saiyans. Vegeta poured on tons of olive oil, and sprinkled parmesan cheese and salt all over it. He wouldn't let Goku put tomato sauce on.

"No, Kakarot! I will not have you defacing my delicious food with that putrid substance!"

"But, Vegeta…" whined Goku.

"No buts. Otherwise get your own bowl. You know how much I despise ketchup." Vegeta pretended to be cross, but they both know he wasn't. They dug into the pasta, sucking it up and twirling it on their forks. Within minutes, all that remained was the sauce at the bottom, which they were mopping up with chunks of Italian bread.

"I'm feeling too lazy to train. I rate we finish that box set of manga I got the other day." said Goku, stretching.

"I'm also feeling a little sluggish. We'll make a big bowl of double butter popcorn, grab some chocolate, turn on the air-conditioning and vegetate!"

"Very witty, Vegeta, even I caught that joke. Vegetate, honestly!"

"My wit is as sharp as always. So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They both stretched out on the couch, which they had converted to a sleeper bed, since they were in for an eight-hour marathon. They put their favourite popcorn bowl between them and piled all the sweets on the side tables. They got comfortable and started watching. They kept glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking, and their minds kept drifting back to the popcorn incident. Vegeta could still taste the weird, sweet taste of Kakarot's skin, and Goku kept thinking about how soft Vegeta's lips were. It was just as well that the lights were dimmed, because they could feel themselves blushing. About two hours into the marathon, Vegeta noticed that the popcorn was finished.

"I'll go get another bowl" he said, getting up.

"No, leave it, we've still got all those sweets at the bottom, don't worry about it. Chuck that bowl onto the floor, and relax." Vegeta shrugged, and put the bowl out of the way. He shifted a little closer to Kakarot. He could feel his eyes drooping and he yawned. He hadn't slept at all the night before. He couldn't keep awake anymore, and leaned against Goku, his eyes closing. Goku turned his head toward Vegeta, and buried his face in the distinctive long black spikes. He never wanted this moment to end.

"Kakarot?"

"Mm?" murmured Goku into his hair.

"Don't move, I'm just going to take a nap, 'kay?"

"Sure, Vegeta. Make yourself comfy."

Goku nodded off at some point too. When he woke up, Vegeta was fast asleep, his arm stretched across Goku's chest, rising and falling with the younger Saiyans breathing. Goku smiled, and put his hand on Vegeta's arm. He was savouring every second of this rare moment. _How beautiful he is when he sleeps_ thought Goku, drowning his face in Vegeta's surprisingly soft hair, inhaling the smell of his shampoo. Definitely the salon stuff.  Vegeta started shifting, waking up. Goku quickly removed his hand and face from Vegeta and acted as though he had just woken up too. Vegeta opened his eyes slowly, the sleep still heavy on them. _For such a built guy, Kakarot is surprisingly soft, and comforting_ Vegeta thought, snuggling up closer to Kakarot, lying right alongside him. He slipped his arm under Kakarot's back and looked up at his friend, his eyes not quite wide open.

"You're a great pillow."

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Sleep well?" Goku smiled down at Vegeta, who nodded once.

"Very well. I'm actually comfortable to move. I missed that last DVD, run it again, won't you?"

Goku nodded and grabbed the control. He reached for a bag of marshmallows and tore it open, spilling a few into Vegeta's hair. Vegeta just smiled, and cuddled even closer to Kakarot, who was totally thrown by this sudden show of affection. They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, eating marshmallows and watching DVDs, the beginning of the rest of their friendship. 

They were both brushing their teeth later that night on the twelfth floor. Vegeta had moved out his normal bedroom (couldn't sleep there) and was now in the room opposite Kakarot. Vegeta's electric toothbrush beeped, signaling that two minutes were up. He spat out his toothpaste, rinsed then gargled with mouthwash. For some bizarre reason, Goku found this enormously funny and burst out laughing, spraying the entire bathroom and Vegeta in toothpaste and spit.

"Dammit, Kakarot! That's so disgusting! Gross!" Vegeta toweled the toothpaste from his face and took off his T-shirt, now covered in saiyan spit and blue toothpaste. Goku's eyes traveled up and down Vegeta's body while his attention was occupied in the laundry bin, as he looked for a shirt that wasn't too nasty. He gave up, deciding to just sleep in his dark blue silk boxers. Vegeta's room was directly opposite Kakarot's, and if they left the doors open, they could see right across to each other in bed. Goku slept with his head at the bottom so he could feel closer to Vegeta. As Vegeta was about to turn into his room, Goku gripped his shoulder.

"What! I don't even get a hug goodnight?!" he teased. He opened his arms wide and smiled broadly. Vegeta smiled awkwardly. He looked around to see if anyone was watching (at 1am!) then he hesitantly hugged Goku, his head only coming up to his shoulder. Goku got him in a bear hug, which Vegeta found strangely comforting. Their keen saiyan noses took in each other's scents, Vegeta thought that Kakarot smelt earthy, like pine and musk. Goku took in Vegeta's airy, light yet masculine scent. It was almost as though he secreted cloud from his skin. They stood like that for a while in the darkened corridor. Eventually they broke apart, and went into their rooms, leaving the doors open. They put their heads at the bottom, and grinned at each other. "Goodnight, Kakarot, if you snore I'll shove that pillow down your throat!"  said Vegeta in his favourite way of saying good night to his friend. Goku chucked a shoe at him, which he blasted easily, the shoe falling to the floor a blackened and burnt lump of what was once a leather sneaker.

"Goodnight to you too, Vegeta! If you talk as loudly as you did last night I'll shove my underwear into your mouth!"

"I didn't sleep last night! And if you dare come near me with your filthy underwear I'll rip your head off and use it for a damn vase!" they pulled faces at each other and clapped, turning their lights off, plunging themselves into darkness.


	9. Noses, Diesel Green and Hollow Point She...

 "You cannot fly like an eagle with the wings of a wren."

The longest chappie…brace yourselves

Chapter Nine: Noses, Diesel Green and Hollow Shells 

A month remained until the Dragonballs were active again.

"What are we going to do with the other two wishes, Vegeta?" asked Goku while they were chowing down breakfast. A towering stack of blueberry chocolate chip pancakes tottered between them, threatening to fall over. Vegeta was putting dollops of cream on his and pouring condensed milk all over it.

"I've been thinking about that. Why don't we wish for our tails back? I really miss mine."

"That's a great idea! Please pass the syrup here." Vegeta chucked it over, and watched as Goku drowned his pancakes in the sticky substance.

"What are we gonna do today, Kakarot?"

"Spar!"

"Good plan. I'm stiff from being practically immobile yesterday. Get your gi on, I'll meet you in the training chamber. Today we go for 950x gravity."

Training was going the way it usually did, accompanied by the usual bangs and explosions, the yells and the witty comebacks.

" You fight like a dairy farmer, Vegeta!"

"Well, you fight like a cow, Kakarot!" retorted Vegeta, charging Goku down and giving him a swing kick to the head. Goku caught his leg and twisted it, forcing Vegeta to the floor, face first. He recovered quickly, rolling over and sending a ki blast towards Goku's face which he barely dodged, his hair singed. Vegeta appeared behind him and blasted him, and so it went on. The battle seemed fairly even, since they were both super saiyan two's. Vegeta was floating near the roof, keeping an eye out for Goku. Then he was caught from behind, Goku wrapping his arms around Vegeta's torso and his legs around his waist, locking him in place. He rested his head on Vegeta's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Now what, Prince?" he smiled. Vegeta twisted his head towards him and gave him a smirk.

"Take this!" he jerked his head forward, then quickly whipped it back, hitting Goku damn hard in the face. Goku didn't even get a chance to react, as Vegeta zoomed backwards into the wall, smashing Goku into the wall and forcing him to let go. Goku's grip relaxed and he slid down to the floor, landing unsteadily on his feet, then falling onto all fours, one hand clutched over his bleeding nose. Vegeta flew down quickly and switched off the machine and sped over to Goku.

"Shit man, are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy, Vegeta, its not every day you get slammed in the face by a thick saiyan skull!" retorted Goku sarcastically through the blood dribbling down his face and over his mouth, dropping off his chin to the floor, spattering and leaving interesting little marks.

'Sorry, but it was self-defense. I guess I'd better take you to the sick bay before you bleed to death, you weakling. What is it with you and getting hurt lately?" Vegeta gently helped Goku to his feet, and led him to the extensive sick bay of Capsule Corp. 

**__**

Vegeta made Goku sit on the examining bed and told him to pinch the bridge of his nose while he looked for some wads of cotton wool in a drawer. He found them and passed them over to Goku.

"Shove these up your nose so long, it'll stop it from flowing for a bit." While Goku tried to do this without a mirror, Vegeta got a bowl of water and some wash cloths. He sat next to Goku and put the bowl on the table. He dipped the edge of his cloth into the water and turned to Goku.

"Hold still, Kakarot, so I can clean you up a little. I can't have you walking around like that, wouldn't want people to think that you're a vampire or something."

With one hand behind Goku's head to support it, Vegeta started clearing away the blood from his friend's mouth and chin with the cloth. Goku closed his eyes, his lips slightly parted so that he could breathe. It was worth the nosebleed just to get this kind of attention from Vegeta.

Vegeta looked closely at Kakarot as he wiped away the blood that had spread all over his mouth. He dipped the face cloth in the bowl, and watched the water turn pinkish-red. He wrung out the cloth, then leaned closer to Kakarot, feeling his body heat emanating from him. He was forcibly reminded of how much Kakarot liked him. Most people would have a hissy fit over a nosebleed. But Kakarot was so calm. He was even smiling. _Those lips…_ Vegeta was soon done, and dropped the cloth into the basin. He wiped his hands on his pants and looked at Kakarot.

"Finished. You can take those wads out, I guess the bleedings stopped. And I don't think it's broken. Probably. Hopefully, it isn't." Goku reached up and pulled the wads out, blood-soaked. Both Saiyans looked slightly disgusted at this, but they were relieved that the bleeding had stopped. They sat on the bed, shoulders touching, looking at their feet swinging off the edge of the bed.

"I think that's enough sparring. You are a flipping magnet for injuries lately, I think it's best that we don't make any sudden movements."

"Haha, Vegeta, you're so funny." said Goku as sarcastically as possible.

"Cool, you're even starting to sound like me.  I nominate we take a nap, then go out for supper later. My treat."

Goku stretched and yawned.

"Good idea. I'm feeling a little dozy."

"Watch where you stretch, dumbass!" snapped Vegeta, as Goku hit him in the head with his arm. Goku smiled, his hand on the back of his neck.

"Oops, my bad."

Vegeta went to the main lounge and flopped down on a huge overstuffed couch. He stretched all along it, his head in the middle where the cushions joined, his one leg hooked over the back of the couch and the other hanging over the armrest. His one arm was hanging over the edge of the couch, the other rested on his chest.  He closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to wander. He thought about the island he would find, and about the capsule house he'd put up. He could see it now…his gravitron on the lawn, the smell of a barbecue, a nearby lake to swim in…paradise. A voice broke into his thoughts, but not rudely.

"Hey, Vegeta, mind if I join you?" asked Goku softly from the door. Vegeta opened his eyes and turned his head towards Kakarot, silhouetted in the doorway. The sun was setting, and the room was cast in twilight.

"Kakarot, there's a million other places in this place to nap."

"I guess so. Sorry to disturb you." Vegeta caught the look of hurt on Goku's face as he turned to leave. Vegeta sighed.

"I was just pointing out a simple fact, you runt, its not like I was trying to hurt your feelings. I'm glad you would rather nap here with me, than somewhere where I can't keep an eye on you. This couch is huge, come chill." Goku brightened up, and walked over. He put his head next to Vegeta, and his position mirrored Vegeta's. It was cute really. Two grown Saiyans taking a nap on a dark blue couch like cats. Vegeta felt really comfortable, Goku's steady breathing soothing him. For some reason, Vegeta found it difficult to sleep unless Kakarot was at least within thirty metres of him.

Eventually, after a long doze, Goku woke up. He was about to stretch, then realized he'd smack Vegeta right in the head, and he'd get yelled at again. He turned his head and watched Vegeta, whose face was turned towards his. He seemed to be fast asleep and Goku smiled. Every once in a while his eyebrow twitched, as though he was cocking an eyebrow at some one his dreams. The corner of his mouth also twitched, as though he was smirking at an enemy. Goku could stare for hours. His eyes traveled over the strong jaw, over the soft lips, took a dip in the cupids bow, climbed up his bronzed cheeks, skipped along the sculpted cheekbones and took a quick rest on his eyelids, a quick comb over of the thick eyelashes. Then the final leg of the journey; a leisurely glide up the forehead past his widows peak, getting lost in the perfect flame of black mahogany, finally reaching the pinnacle, after a most enjoyable journey.  Goku shifted onto his side and rested his head on his hand, and enjoyed the view.

"So kami-damn handsome. Bulma is such a fool for letting you go, Geta. You deserve so much more, after all you've done for this planet, for Trunks…for me. I only wish you'd just let me make you happy." said Goku softly, not expecting an answer. Vegeta smiled.

"You do make me happy, Kakarot."

He peeked out through one eyelid, and cracked a smile; not a smirk, not a sarcastic leer, but one that came straight from the heart. Goku's mouth dropped open. Vegeta opened both eyes, smiling with those onyx orbs.

"What are you looking so shocked about? You know what a light sleeper I am, and I heard you, and I really couldn't help butting in. Don't feel bad, I'm not at all upset. I'm quite flattered really. I told you that we'll spend the next three hundred years of our lives together, watching manga and sparring, and eating, of course. I'm not a liar, Kakarot, you know that. Now close your mouth, your breath doesn't smell too great." With one finger Vegeta lifted Goku's lower jaw, ran his hand through his hair once, then got off the couch, stretched, and left the room to go shower.  Goku swung his feet onto the floor, a puzzled look on his face, as he stared at the door.

"What was that all about?! Vegeta admitting that I actually mean something to him? Alright! Now I've got a chance!" Goku smiled and hugged himself tightly. Vegeta was leaning against the wall next to the door on the other side, arms folded. He overheard Kakarot, and smiled. Then he unfolded his arms and strolled off to the shower.

"And what will sir be having for starters?" asked Garth, the headwaiter at Bellgables, the most exclusive restaurant on the planet. Vegeta was taking full advantage of his credit card before Bulma cut it off when she got back.

"Let's skip starters. I'll have one of each on the menu, and the same goes for my friend over here." he said, jabbing his thumb at Goku, who was busy finishing the hot bread off. The waiter gulped, and left to go tell the kitchen, wondering how he would break the news to them.

"Hey, where did the waiter go? We're out of bread rolls!" said Goku, his mouth full. Vegeta clicked his tongue.

"Kakarot! This is a restaurant, not my kitchen! Use your knife and fork, for Kami's sake!" said Vegeta, picking up the one bread roll that Kakarot had been kind enough to leave him, and buttering it, elegant as ever. Goku looked down at his lap.

"Sorry, Geta."  Vegeta smiled.

"Ah, don't sweat it. Just a pointer, not a lecture. I daresay you've had enough of those in your life."

"Yeah, I guess!" Goku rubbed the back of his head, looking down at the table.

"Well, since you've shortened my name, not that I mind, I need to find a nickname for you."

"How about Karot?"

"Sounds too much like a vegetable. And I refuse point blank to call you by your earth name. You are a saiyan, through and through."

"I like being called Kakarot."

"Good. I'll think of something, I always do."

They were working their way through their third breadbasket when Vegeta thought out loud.

"So if we're going to wish back Bulma and Chichi with the first wish, if only for the sake of our kids having mothers, and our tails with the second wish, what are we doing with the third wish?"

"Well, we could wish for a magical cupboard that never runs out of food!"

"I'd feel embarrassed asking Porunga for something like that, but what the hell. A saiyan can never have too much fighting, food, sleep and sex." Vegeta put a slight emphasis on the last word, and watched Goku blush deeply. Vegeta did it solely to make him squirm. "

What's wrong Kakarot? Feeling a little hot under your gi collar?"

Of course, they weren't wearing their training stuff, but that's irrelevant.

"Um, I'm just going to the bathroom, be back in a second." Goku hurried off to the men's, almost knocking over a waiter and a vase in his hurry. Vegeta continued eating the fresh bread on their table, pleased at his ability to make Goku blush. "Hehehe…that guy is so gullible. And so sexy when he blushes." grinned Vegeta, leaning back in his chair.

Goku was in the bathroom splashing his face, and watched the red recede from his cheeks. He looked around the exceedingly extravagant bathroom, done in black marble with a small round table in the middle, bearing all sorts of colognes and creams. Definitely a high-class bathroom. Even the toilet paper was four ply. Goku picked up the different bottles, admiring the different colours and shapes. The one that attracted him most had green glass, and was shaped like a plant spray, an unusual design. He read the writing on the side.

"Hmm, Diesel Green Masculine. I wonder if Vegeta will like it." he mused, spraying a little on his wrists and a touch on his neck. He put very little, knowing that Vegeta would pick it up with his keen saiyan nose. He checked his reflection in the mirror, rolled his eyes up at his hair, shrugged, straightened his light blue v-neck shirt, and walked out.

 "What took you so long?" asked Vegeta, as Goku sat back down. Vegeta's body stiffened, and he sniffed the air. He leaned forward, and took Goku's wrist gently in his hand, sniffed it then put it down on the table.

"What the heck is that smell on you?"

"It's called Diesel Green. They had it in the bathroom, I couldn't resist it, and the bottle was so cool! Don't you like it?"

"Kakarot, that stuff is meant to attract human women! I much prefer your natural scent anyway, which you've gone and masked with that stuff. But why didn't you tell me you wanted to go cruising for a new female? I can always help out in that department. For some reason, women can't keep off me." Vegeta smiled slyly at Kakarot, who began to blush again.

"No-no-no-no! I'm not interested in women, never again! After Chichi, I don't want anything to do with them as long as I live! The fact is, I , er…" he opened his mouth to say something else, but thought better of it. He looked down at the table, biting his lower lip nervously.

"I didn't catch that last part. You were about to say something?" asked Vegeta softly. Goku looked up and their eyes locked together.

"I l-like somebody already, a g-g-guy, I didn't wanna t-t-tell you, because I was s-s-scared you'd laugh at me." stammered Goku, breaking off eye contact and looking at his lap, twisting a napkin in his hands, out of nerves.

"Kakarot, look at me. Please." Goku looked up, Vegeta's voice was surprisingly gentle. The softness in Vegeta's eyes put him a little more at ease. Vegeta leaned over and tugged the napkin away from him gently, before he tore it to shreds.

"I just want you to be happy, Kakarot. It's all you deserve. I would never laugh at you for falling in love, unless it was with an animal. It happens to all of us. You just do what feels right and makes you happy. You can tell me the details when you're ready. Just stop shaking first, you'll never be able to eat like that! Look, here comes the food! Excellent, ostrich flan fillet with Italian fig glaze. My favourite after eggrolls." The waiter put the food in front of them, as they put napkins on their laps and licked their lips. Without any hesitation, they both ploughed right into their meals, and were silent for a while, except for the sounds of swallowing and chewing.

They had finished mains, and were planning deserts. They decided to have one of everything again, and leaned back in their chairs, full of rich food and content. Vegeta was busy picking his teeth with a toothpick, hand covering his mouth. Goku watched him. _How weird. He has such perfect table manners. He must have picked it up in his early days as a prince. That's so cute! _

"What you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing. Just admiring the view. Tell me Vegeta, what do you think about love?"

"It's too late at night to discuss such emotional topics Kakarot." Goku gave him a pleading look. Vegeta sighed. There's no one in the universe that can refuse Kakarot anything, especially with that puppy look on his handsome face. "Okay, you want my humble opinion?"

"Yeah, but anything coming from you isn't exactly humble."

"Look, do you want to hear my thoughts on the subject or not?"

"Yes, I do. Go ahead." Vegeta put down his toothpick, and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, his face thoughtful. He looked down the table, then up at Goku. "You wanna know what I think about love? I think it's the most powerful and destructive thing in the universe. Powerful because it can change people for the better, and destructive because it can drive people insane if they can't get what they desire. I know some one that it's driving mad, someone that it's hurting. Love changed me. It also hurt me. Bulma made me love her, I don't know how, but she did, then she took my pride and mocked it into oblivion when she confirmed the truth about Yamcha. To be honest, maybe it wasn't true love. I think my love for Trunks and Bra is stronger. It's more pure. What I had with Bulma was special. But it obviously wasn't good enough for her. So I've become sceptical about love. That's not to say that I'm going to become the cold hearted bastard I once was. But there's another more worthy of my soul and pride, of my heart. They don't know it yet, but they are the best thing that ever happened to me. What do you think about so-called love, Kakarot?" Goku put his elbows on the table, and fiddled with the salt cellar absent-mindedly.

"Me? Well, considering most people don't think that I have any thought processes in my head, you'd be surprised that I've actually thought so much about it. I don't think I ever really liked Chichi, not the way I should have. It was doomed to fail from the start. Maybe it was for a reason. The whole messy divorce made me realise that there are others to love. I guess love has always been my driving force, my reason to beat the bad guy, that sort of thing. Mostly out of my love for my sons. For my friends. But true love, well, that's a very rare thing. I've found it, I think. I don't really know what it's meant to feel like, I don't really have anything to go by. Perhaps true love is when you accept some one with every single fault, imperfection, each virtue, vice, mannerism, habit and strength. When you would put your life on the line for that person. Sometimes the pain is so bad, Vegeta. The pain of being totally in love and not receiving back the same kind of love tears at me every single day. Imagine a wound that bleeds each day, heals every time that person looks at you, then opens again when they look away. But it's all worth it, just for those moments when they acknowledge you and give you a smile, or a glance. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with someone that will never love me the way I love them. Whew, long speech. Where's the desert?"

"Trust you to say something so personal and meaningful one moment, then change the subject in under a second." grinned Vegeta, picking up his spoon as he saw Garth coming towards them with white chocolate mousse.

After paying a six thousand zenie bill, leaving a thousand zenie tip for the waiter and two thousand for the chef, the two friends decided to walk home, enjoying the summers evening. It was sort of chilly at this time of night, and both put on their leather jackets. They had been walking for a while when Goku cleared his throat.

"Um, Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what I was saying back at the eating place?"

"The restaurant, yes, I remember."

"Well, um, how do I put this…er…Vegeta, you're the guy that I like, well, actually, love. You're the one that I haven't stopped thinking about, the one I keep telling myself not to love. When I was talking about love, I was referring to you. But I just couldn't hold it in any more, I couldn't keep telling myself anymore that I should stop loving you and move on with my life. But there you have it. I understand if you want to leave me. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you gave me your best right hook instead of your heart. I'm not expecting you to love me back. I know you like me as a friend, but nothing more. I mean, heh, you're Vegeta, and, well, I'm just Kakarot. What would you want with me, a third class wannabe?" Goku turned his head away from his friend, having laid his heart out in front of Vegeta, and was waiting to hear it shatter into irreparable shards when Vegeta got angry and yelled at him to go to hell and stay the fuck away from him. But Vegeta didn't yell. He didn't lose his temper, or get angry, or even grip Goku by the throat. Far from it. He stood in front of Kakarot and looked up at him. They were alone in the City Park, and were quite alone, and they couldn't sense anyone about.

" I'm not going to break your heart, Kakarot, if that's what you're thinking. You're my best friend and so much more than that, not a wannabe at all.  When I was sick a while ago, I heard everything you said when I was in a coma. And it made me so happy to know that someone cared so deeply. My feelings are the same, Kakarot, they are. Did you think I was joking when I asked you to live with me? Since you've been living at Capsule Corp with me, I've felt something other than friendship between us. I feel exactly the same way about you as you do about me. I'd never admit it to anyone, Kakarot, but I want you to now that it's there, and I'm there."

Goku looked so relieved, so happy, so overjoyed and so excited at the same time, Vegeta couldn't really tell what was going on in the other Saiyan's head. Goku pulled Vegeta into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head.

 "I'm so happy, Geta!" laughed Goku. Vegeta was laughing too, as he hugged Goku back, also feeling strangely elated.

"I can't breathe, Kakarot!" teased Vegeta, lost in Goku's bear hug, which he loved so much. But happiness, no matter how great, can be ended abruptly. A gun went off, and a single hollow point bullet slammed into Goku's back, the blow pushing him forward onto Vegeta, as the bullet exploded upon impact, it's shards scattering into Goku's torso. He gasped, out of shock, as blood started pouring from his mouth and nose, his lungs ruptured and bleeding, his ribs shattered and his flesh ripped. He fell forward, and Vegeta caught him, his face livid with anger, his eyes showing the fear he felt inside. He looked up, and saw 17 step out of the bushes. Of course, they couldn't sense him, androids have no ki…the depraved android held a smoking desert eagle revolver in the one hand, a smirk plastered across his face.

"How touching. Two monkeys in love. I guess it's a case of monkey see, monkey screw. I expected more of Goku. Falling for a forgotten and weak prince, how pathetic."

"Shut up, you fucking bastard! What did Kakarot do to you!" yelled Vegeta, trying to pick up the saiyan, who had gone limp. 17 twirled the gun in his fingers, then aimed it at Vegeta.

"I was actually aiming for you. I was planning to add your head to my trophy wall. But now I've got two Saiyans, what an unexpected bonus." Vegeta was beyond reason. This little fucker had pushed him past rationality. He put Goku down, and allowed his temper to get the better of him. 17's eyes widened. He tried shooting the raging saiyan but Vegeta's lightening filled aura deflected the bullets. Vegeta let out a yell of anger, and charged down the android. 17 was severely outmatched. Vegeta punched the android's face with enough force to take off the android's head. The look of shock was frozen onto the android's face as his head departed from his body, soaring through the air and landing in a bush. Vegeta blasted the body and head and flew back to Kakarot, whose breath was ragged. Vegeta could hear the air in his throat rattle, the sign of the death rattle. Time was getting short. Vegeta hurriedly picked up the saiyan and blasted off, pushing all his energy into his speed, as he sped to the lookout. He felt all the blood from Kakarot's destroyed body soaking into his clothes and skin, especially on his chest, like a dark omen.  Vegeta could feel Kakarot's life force freefalling, as the blood poured out of his chest and back. Vegeta was praying, something he hadn't done in so many years. And he was hoping that someone was listening.

"Vegeta…" whispered Goku, his voice raspy and cracked. Vegeta looked down at him, putting on another burst of speed.

"Shut up, Kakarot! You have to conserve your energy!"

"If I die, you'll wish me back, right?" he coughed up even more blood. Vegeta couldn't help wondering how much blood Kakarot had.

"What kind of a baka question is that!? I won't let you die! You can't die! Just hold on, we're almost there!" The lookout had never seemed so far away. Vegeta held him even tighter. He had been shot because of Vegeta, this was his fault! Just because he was in the way…this is not fair! Vegeta blamed himself, trying to push himself to go even faster. All of a sudden Kakarot stopped breathing. Vegeta didn't know what else to do, so he did what made the most sense. Vegeta bent his head down and put his mouth over Kakarot's, not caring about the blood, and breathed into his ruined lungs, trying to make the torn bags inflate again. After about ten or twelve breaths, Kakarot started breathing again, and Vegeta felt a little relieved.

"Don't die, Kakarot, do you hear me?! You won't die from this! You wouldn't! This is all my fault! I'll never forgive myself if I can't save you!" Vegeta felt the hot tears spilling down his face and evaporating with the wind. He saw the pole leading up to Kami's Lookout, and zoomed straight up it, landing heavily on the lookout in seconds. He ran towards the palace, his right arm looped around Goku's shoulders, his left under his knees.

"DENDE! PICCOLO! ANYONE! KAKAROT IS DYING! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS!?"  Dende came running out, his pyjama robe flapping out behind him. He saw the blood-soaked Vegeta, whose entire chest was covered in blood, and his face was smeared with it, as well as his arms, which held the dying and coughing Goku. "What happened?!"

"JUST HEAL HIM, DAMMIT! IF HE DIES I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Vegeta, his fear greater than his anger, as his aura flared and his energy level rose. Dende nodded, and stepped closer to Goku, his hands stretched out, a little shocked by Vegeta's anger, very shocked by his tears. But as Dende put his hands on Goku, it was too late. Before Dende could summon his energy, Goku's back arched, he gasped one last time, and went limp in Vegeta's bloody arms.

He was dead.

Vegeta knew that it would be pointless to try healing him now. His ki force had disappeared completely. He brought Kakarot even closer to his body. He held Kakarot's head against his chest, and sobbed, his body shaking with heart wrenching grief, his tears flowing, totally unrestrained, dropping softly onto Kakarot's face. Vegeta dropped to his knees and cradled Goku in his arms. Goku's body began to fade, so that he could have it in the next dimension. In seconds, Vegeta felt only air on his bloody skin, drying the blood to a dark, blackish red. He stood up, coated in Goku's warm blood, as though it were a second skin, on his face, his hands, his chest, his arms, his body. Then he suddenly threw his head back and gave an almighty scream. A scream of pain, for the loss of his closest friend, for the one he loved, the grief palpable in the howl that echoed all over the temple and spilled over the edge down to the earth, like rain from his crushed soul.  He felt the tears run down his face, cutting little paths through the blood around his mouth and jaw. Felt the tears burning his eyes, as he mourned the passing of Kakarot, of Goku, once rival, then ally, forever friend.  He kept seeing the last, painful look on Kakarot's face. No final declarations. No goodbyes. No closure. Just a gasp, a contortion in the face, then the cold hand of death cruelly cut his life force. For the earth's saviour to die, to expire because of something as small as a damn bullet, because of Vegeta, it didn't make sense. It was too much for Vegeta to bear. _So close. Another minute, and he could have been saved. He could be standing here with his goofy grin, teasing me over my tears, he should have his arms around me, telling me to stop being silly. Dammit, he shouldn't be fucking dead! He should be here! Why is it that as soon as everything comes together, it always falls apart!?  _Vegeta was facing an entire month without Kakarot. It seemed like a black hole. Vegeta just couldn't imagine living without him. He was starting to get angry at everyone; at himself, at 17, at Dende, even at Kakarot, angry that the saiyan would allow himself to be killed by a mere bullet.

_If only I'd been faster, gotten here sooner, if I'd noticed 17 earlier, if I had ignored him and flown earlier, if I had been more aware, this would not have happened! Why did I let you die?! I didn't mean for you to! _ All these thoughts tormented Vegeta, running through his head over and over in seconds, crowding his mind, driving out all rational thought and mocking his soul, his pride. He blasted away from the Lookout, already knowing where he was going.

He was going to die.

He reached the open desert plains, and landed in the middle. Before he died, he was going to have a damn good rant at whoever was listening. He looked up at the unfeeling, indifferent night sky. The stars didn't care. But that didn't matter to Vegeta. He was too consumed by his grief to think clearly. **"How many times must I go through all this?! Why is it that those I love always leave me?! First my father, then Bulma, now Kakarot! What kind of twisted joke are you playing on me now?! The universe has a sick, sick, sick, SICK sense of humour! Do you hear me?! I will not be without Kakarot! You took away the only person to love me so unconditionally, so loyally! I know I've done a lot of bad things, but then punish just me! You just couldn't leave him out of this, could you, you fuckers! You know what, Kai? FUCK YOU! Did I offend you with that word?! Well, you offended me when you allowed 17 to murder Kakarot! You hurt me by taking away Kakarot! You've taken my heart and destroyed what was left of it! You've stolen my friend, my life partner, my love, my everything, dammit! Haven't I atoned enough, for shit's sake?! What the hell do I have to do to make you understand that I'm sorry?! If you can hear me, Kakarot, I want you to know that I love you so much, more than you understand! I'm sorry that I waited until I lost you to tell you, but it's true! I can't and WON'T  be without you! I'm coming to join you! I'll prove it to the universe how much you mean to me, Kakarot! Roll out the red carpet, I'm coming to Snake Way!"** Vegeta took a deep breath, and turned super saiyan two, as he built up his power, preparing his suicide attack. Now he would not be dissuaded. A life without Kakarot is just not worth living. It's like a battle with no hope of victory, like a dead rose with no petals.

"Wait, Vegeta!"

"Kakarot? Is it really you?" Vegeta looked up at the sky, letting go of his super saiyan form.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen to me, Vegeta, you can't kill yourself."

"But I can't live without you!"

"But you'll just have to for now. I need you to wish me back, remember? I'm okay here, really. My body is in perfect condition again! I miss you too, Vegeta, and I can't wait until I get back to earth. But you have to look after everyone for me. And you have to realise that it's not your fault that I'm dead!''

"But it is my fault! I should have saved you! I shouldn't have wasted time fighting 17, I should have flown faster, I should have moved in front of the bullet! I'm to blame for you being dead."

"Vegeta, please don't torture yourself. These things happen for a reason. At least you showed 17 the way to Hell!"

"Yeah, I guess I did. But still…"

Goku cut him off.  
"I love you too, Vegeta. I wish I was done there with you, and we could finish our unofficial date."

Vegeta smiled.

"It wasn't a date, you baka."

"Yes it was! You took me out to dinner!"

"That doesn't make it a date!"  
"Then, oh Prince, tell me what it was." asked Goku.

 "A meal between two best friends."

"Just call a dragonball a dragonball, okay? Not a magical crystal wish granter. Honestly Vegeta, what are you gonna call our relationship?" teased Goku.

"Hmm, a mutual understanding sound good to you?" grinned Vegeta, feeling the hardened blood around his mouth crack with each movement of his mouth.

"I give up!" Vegeta could just imagine the grin on Kakarot's face, his hand on the back of his head.

"Even when you're dead, you still manage to make me laugh Kakarot."

"I try to not disappoint my fans.  Um, when are you going to tell the kids about, well, you know, _us_? They have a right to know."

"Can't it wait 'til you get back? Its bad enough I have to break the news of your death to them."

"I guess you're right. "

"Of course I am. I'm always right." said Vegeta, putting his hands on his hips, eyes still fixed on the sky.

"You know, I can see you clearly from here. You look a real mess. Did I really bleed that much?"

"I had to give you mouth to mouth to get you to breathe again, after your lungs gave out. Hollow points are damn lethal, they've been banned because of how strong they are."

"You're telling me! I have first hand experience. Why are they so deadly?"

"They explode upon impact. In your case, the bullet destroyed your heart and lungs, as well as smashing a couple of ribs, not to mention the gaping hole in your back. The expanding shards cause the most damage."

"Oh, right."

A meaningful pause.

"Ooo! So you kissed me!"

"No I didn't! I was trying to save your life!"

"You kissed me! You kissed me!" chanted Goku, who was hopping up and down on Snake Way joyously.

"Did not! That was so not a kiss! I'll give you a proper one when you get back." purred Vegeta. Goku felt himself blushing when Vegeta purred the last sentence.

"On the lips?"

"Where else, you runt!"

"I thought you'd be stingy and give me one on the cheek or something."  
"No way. I'm going to do things properly this time round. Time can't go fast enough until you get back! I'll find us an island while you're gone."

"Yeah, a month is going to seem like forever. I've gotta go now, my lift to Grand Kai's place is waiting, and I got a seat in first class. Bye Geta, take care."

"Bye, Kakarot, miss you."

"Me too, Geta, me too."

Goten was, understandably, upset at the passing of his father. Vegeta watched him bite his lower lip, the tears waiting on the edge of his lids, Trunks' hand on his friend's shoulder. The poor guy was an orphan now. Vegeta did the unexpected; he walked over and hugged the nineteen year old, which surprised Goten and Trunks no end.

"I'm sorry, Goten, really I am."

The next morning Trunks and Goten walked into the kitchen and found Vegeta packing a giant back pack full of food, as well as a satellite positioning handset, which doubled as a map and global postioner. 

"Hey, dad, where are you going?" asked Trunks, taking an apple from the fruit bowl on the table.

"When your _mother _gets back [Trunks noticed the distaste in his father's voice when he said mother], I'm leaving this place and I'm going to go live on an island somewhere. You guys wanna come help me look?" Vegeta left out the part about Goku coming with him.

"We might as well. Besides, Goten and I have something to tell you." Trunks glanced at Goten, who smiled.

"Then you'd better pack a good lunch, we could be out for the whole day." said Vegeta, as he put a capsule box and even more chocolate into his already overloaded backpack.   

They were flying over the sea, Vegeta in the middle, his palm top satellite postioner in his hands as they flew towards a likely looking batch of islands.

"So, what was it you guys were going to tell me?" asked Vegeta, looking at his son. Trunks looked at the sea below them.

"Well, dad, you see, it's just that, um…okay, firstly, you promise you won't get mad?"

"I'll try not to. I'm not as unreasonable as you think. Try me."  
Vegeta smiled encouragingly at his son, who gulped, and looked awkward. He looked over at Goten, who nodded. Trunks steeled himself.

"You've always wanted me to be happy, right dad?"

"It's all I want in the world, Trunks." _Well, that and Kakarot, hehe._

"Then please be happy for me when I tell you that Goten and I, we're…we're…seeing each other. We're a couple, dad." Trunks waited for the barrage of swearwords, for his father's anger and disappointment. But he just stopped in mid air and smiled.

"That's great, Trunks! I'm glad you've found some one that makes you happy! Good for the two of you!" he turned to Goten, who flew a little further back from Vegeta, shocked by Vegeta's response. They were so worried about how he would react! "Welcome to the family, Goten!" Trunks' jaw just dropped.

"You're- you're serious?" stammered Goten.

"Of course I am! This is brilliant! Because guess what? Kakarot and I are a couple too! That's one of the reasons I'm so glad! We were worried you guys would object to us being together, but now that you two know how it feels, then it's all okay!" Vegeta put an arm around each of their necks, and hugged them. Trunks looked into his dad's eyes, feeling quite curious as to his father's behaviour.

"You, and Goku? Since when?"

"Since two days ago. Well, officially. But its been going on for the last two or three months. You're not mad at us, are you?"

"No, I'm glad too. Heh, its ironic. Two male couples. I bet mom is going to flip out when she hears about this." Vegeta heard the undertone of disgust in his voice. He still hadn't forgiven his mother for hurting his father the way she did. But it all worked out for the best anyway.

"So what! Who cares what she thinks. You guys can come live on our island in your own capsule house, if you want."

"Well, congratulations guys!" came Goku's voice from the sky. Vegeta looked up and smiled.

"Hey Kakarot, how's the afterlife?"

"Dad?" Goten looked up, confused.

""Hey, sport! So, you and Trunks are a little saiyan couple! That's wonderful! You guys aren't too miffed about me and Vegeta being in love, are you?"

"Are you kidding? It's excellent! At least you guys understand! We were so scared you'd get pissed off!"

"I'm not surprised, after all, you guys have been friends since you were little saiyan babies."

"What you up to, Kaks?"

"Is Kaks my new nickname? I like it! I'm just training with Pikon, you know how it is. How's the island hunting going?"

"Not too successful, at the moment. But there's a batch about a mile or so ahead. We're gonna land, and have lunch."

"Don't talk to me about food! There's none of the good stuff up here! I'd shave off my hair for a bowl of Vegeta pasta!"

"Leave your hair on! It's fine as it is!"

"Anything for you, Geta." Vegeta smiled up at the sky.

"You runt, you're making me miss you even more."

Goten and Trunks nudged each other and smiled. Vegeta being even remotely romantic is a rare sight.

"Find us a really big island, with lots of space for sparring and fishing!"

" It'll have to be big, since there's gonna be another couple with us." Vegeta glanced at Goten and Trunks, who grinned wickedly back.

An- how many bloody times must I say it!? This story has been on the net before! It's just a new name, that's it! The other one got messed up and I had to remove it. Just a weekend prezzie…enjoy!


	10. Housewarming

If I were to only update when I got more than three reviews, my stories would never get out! But I'm not the selfish type to hold out on my few loyal fans, I do not believe in hostage holding. Authors should never threaten readers with the withholding of stories if they don't get enough reviews, esp. when the stories are bloody brilliant! So many, many, many thanks to those that do review, you guys make all the difference. Anyway, a short chappie compared to the last one, only two left! 

Hark, do I hear weeping? Nope, its just the wind. Onwards, fair reader!

"Why do I sit around all day acting like this matters?! I could end this in five minutes if I wanted to! I'm not here to play games Kakarot, or create nice father-son memories, I'm here to win! Stop playing games and knock off the sentimental rubbish! The strongest one is the one that should the job." – Vegeta

Chapter Ten: Housewarming 

**__**

"This place is perfect! What do you guys think? Should we settle down here?" it was a beautiful paradise island. It was about two kilometres long, and three wide. It had a massive waterfall at one end, and a river that cut right through the middle, separating the island into two halves. There were hundreds of fruit trees, and a massive green field on each side, perfect for sparring. There was a clearing surrounded by trees on each half, where the capsule houses would go. The beach around the edges was snow white and soft, the waves gentle, yet big enough for surfing. Imagine a yin-yang symbol. The line down the middle is the river, the waterfall is at the top. The two circles of the yin-yang are the two clearings, surrounded by fruit trees. The rest is wide, fairly flat, emerald green grassland, allowing for fast paced, intense training.  The edges fan out, from green to into rocks, then white sand. There were rocks by the sea too, great for pools and finding crabs, oysters and mussels. Vegeta floated in the air and looked around, Goten and Trunks nearby.

"This is awesome! So, when do we move in?" asked Goten eagerly. Vegeta took his capsule box out of his back pack, and gave them a top of the range capsule house. It had everything, from central heating, to an enormous fridge, lounge, games room, you name it. Vegeta grinned at the two of them.

"We move in today."

Vegeta landed in the clearing on the east side of the island.

"Kakarot is going to love it here, there's more than enough fruit trees to keep even him happy." Vegeta picked some cherries off a nearby tree and ate them as he walked around the clearing.

"Delicious. Now to do a little landscaping." He held out his hand, and released waves of energy into the ground, not destructive, but forceful enough to flatten the ground. Vegeta kept applying pressure until he was satisfied that the ground was level enough to put his house on.

"Just perfect. Here goes!" he took his capsule out, clicked it and flicked it. It fell to the ground and bounced once. While in mid air, it burst open, a huge cloud of blue smoke erupting. Vegeta floated above it, and waited for it to clear.

"Bulma's father never ceases to amaze me." he thought out loud, as he surveyed his new home. It was two stories high, pale blue and shiny, the skylight reflecting the tropical sun. Vegeta floated down to the ground, and decided that it would be more than adequate. He walked up to the door and looked at it. It was missing something, and he knew exactly what. He took out another capsule, and opened it in the customary manner. Two tins of out-door purpose black paint appeared, as well as different paintbrushes and masking tape.  Vegeta grabbed the masking tape and started marking out block letters across the door, about two feet high. Then he painted in the gaps, the masking tape providing a neat barrier. He waited a short while for it to dry, did a second coat, then peeled away the masking tape. He stood back and admired his handiwork. He smiled.

"I'd better get the place ready, so that Kakarot has a home ready for him when I wish him back" and with this in mind, Vegeta pushed open the door of his new home, and stepped inside.

Trunks and Goten were also decorating their new home. All over the walls were pictures of dragons, devils and other wonderful creatures spawned from Goten's mind. He's incredibly gifted at art. The twenty year old Trunks surveyed the walls.

"This has got to be the coolest crib in the world!" Goten put his arm around his closest friend's shoulder.

"I'm sharing it with the coolest person in the world." Trunks put his arm around Goten's waist and pulled him closer.

 "And there's no one else I'd rather share it with." said the purple haired one, rubbing his face in his mate's hair.

An- I won't be able to update from June 18 til about the 29th…so there'll be a long, empty bit…

BUT: To make up for it, I will be realeasing my long promised vegeta/piccolo story. Cool, huh?

All thanks to Paler Shade of blue!


	11. Wishes come trueand UNwelcome reunions

Chapter Eleven: Wishes Come True and 

**_Unwelcome Reunions._**

**__**

A day before the dragonballs were to reappear, Vegeta was climbing into a single seater space pod, the fastest one created by Capsule Corp, similar to the one he had first travelled to Earth in. Trunks and Goten waved goodbye as the door closed, Vegeta waving back. He leaned back, as the space pod blasted off from the Capsule Corp lawn. How many hours, days had he spent in these when he was a child, a young adult. He felt a sting of pain for his lost childhood, his wasted youth, his loss of innocence when he became a trained murderer at the age of six. He pushed these thoughts out of his head as he settled back for the eight hour flight to New Namek. He was looking forward to seeing Kakarot again, and having those comforting arms wrapped around him. He couldn't care less for Bulma, he knew that was to come with Kakarot was far better. He smirked when he thought of Chichi's reaction to her ex-husband and youngest son being gay.

"She'll probably try blame it on me, that hell cat. She'll have a hissy fit and yell at everyone. Hnn. Like I care. She didn't appreciate Kakarot when she had him, now she's lost him forever to me. What delicious irony. Me, the person she hates most for supposedly corrupting Gohan, Kakarot and Goten, with Piccolo's help, me, now Kakarot's mate. I wonder how Pointy Ears is doing? I should go see him, maybe spar, for old times sake. I never liked Chichi anyway. Or Yamcha. Bulma is welcome to the both of them."

Vegeta landed on Namek soon enough, having slept most of the way. He took the dragon radar from one of the many pockets of his cargo pants and switched it on. While flying to the first one he bumped into the Elder Namek, Moori.

"Back again, Vegeta." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry about my behaviour last time. I promise I'll behave better this time."

"No problem, Vegeta. Help yourself to the balls, it's the least we can do for you, since you formulated the plan that destroyed Majin Buu."

"Well, I had some help carrying it out. I'm guessing the balls are active again?"

"About two hours ago. Your timing is impeccable." Vegeta smiled, they said goodbyes, and Vegeta blasted off. 

In about three hours, Vegeta had all the balls together. He found Moori, and after a few Namekian words, Porunga burst from the balls in his usual dazzling fashion. Vegeta just clicked his tongue.

"Showoff." He muttered.

"You have summoned the eternal dragon, make any three wishes your soul desires, and I will grant them if they are within my power." boomed the dragon, his deep voice nearly deafening Vegeta.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I've heard the sales pitch before. Tell him I want to wish back Kakarot, or Goku, as you know him, Bulma, Chichi and Yamcha of the planet Earth back to life." Moori translated, and the dragon's eyes glowed.

"It has been granted."

"Welcome back Goku." said Piccolo as Goku suddenly appeared on the Lookout, where he had died. "Hey, Piccolo, its good to be back. I'm going to go to Namek, I love seeing the Eternal Dragon! Ciao!" he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Piccolo smiled to himself.

"And because Vegeta's there too, right, Goku?"

"We're alive! But who wished us back?" exclaimed Bulma, finding herself on the pavement next to the road where she had died in a car crash. Chichi and Yamcha were next to her.

"I'll bet it was Goku, he's such a damn goody-two-shoes." sneered Yamcha, the ungrateful bastard. Chichi looked at the two of them.

"It doesn't really matter who wished us back. So, where are we going to all live? My house isn't quite big enough."

"We can stay at my place. I'll just evict that Vegeta. It would be better for all of us. I'll give him a decent settlement cheque, then he's out for good." Bulma tried to act tough, but she was starting to wonder if throwing Vegeta out was the right thing to do. She still had feelings for the guy.

"Hey, Geta, you miss me?" Goku appeared next to Vegeta on Namek. Vegeta turned around, and his face lit up when he saw the most important person in his life right in the flesh. They both hugged each other tightly, Vegeta taking in Kakarot's scent, which he had missed so much.

"You're finally back!" said Vegeta, burying his face in Kakarot's neck. Goku bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks to you! What's the next wish?" they broke apart, and Vegeta turned to Moori.

"Please can you ask the dragon to give Kakarot, Trunks, myself, Goten and Bra our saiyan tails?" he turned to Goku. "I don't think Gohan really wants his tail back."

"No, he wouldn't. He's trying to live a normal life now. Pity."

Moori asked the dragon, his eyes glowed like stoked coals.

"It has been set in motion! I will now hear your final wish. Be careful with your choice." Goku frowned.

"What are we going to do with this one?"

"I dunno, wish for a bottomless cupboard, like we said we would?"

"It seems kinda dumb now."

"Yeah, it does. I'm stumped, Kakarot. I've got everything I could possibly want. Let's just leave it."

"You sure?"

"Well, an idea does jump to mind. The island I chose is full of fruit trees. I guess a good wish would be to ask if the trees could always be healthy and protected from disease and all that. It's kinda like having an eternal supply of food."

"Sounds great. Moori, would you please translate that to the dragon?" the dragon's eyes glowed for the last time, then he looked down at the group gathered at his feet.

"My work here is done! Fare thee well!" he shot up into the sky, pulling his long ridged tail behind him, then he disappeared, as Goku and Vegeta watched. The balls rose into the sky, then scattered, as they went to regenerate energy. They felt an itch in the bottom of their spines, then a tail burst out, dark brown and soft. Vegeta whipped his around, then took it in his hands and stroked it. He had missed it so much. Goku was laughing, and wagging his excitedly. He lost his over forty years ago, he had forgotten what it was like.

"Wow! This is the coolest thing I've ever wished for!" his tail wrapped itself around Vegeta's, and they both grinned. Vegeta summoned his spaceship with a remote, then sent it home by itself. It blasted off to earth devoid of a passenger, and Vegeta and Goku followed suit as Goku teleported them home.

They reappeared on the Capsule Corp lawn.

"I just need to run in and fetch a few small things. I've already moved all your stuff to our new home."

He started walking towards the big yellow building when Bulma, Chichi and Yamcha pulled up to the door in Bulma's bright yellow hover convertible. Vegeta froze, then reappeared next to Goku. Both their tails were rigid, and Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He could hear Kakarot growling very, very softly. He smiled on the inside. This kind of aggression was unusual in Kakarot. The other three walked up to the two Saiyans.

"Who wished us back?" demanded Bulma. Before Vegeta had a chance to say anything, Goku cut in.

"Vegeta did. But don't get us wrong, it wasn't because we missed you. We don't want our kids to not have mothers, especially Bra. We wished Yamcha back so that he could keep you two away from us. You're not very grateful to be alive though, maybe we should have left you dead. Not that you're the best mothers in the world, but out of fairness to the kids. Although you should have thought of them before you started fucking around."  Vegeta looked up at Kakarot. He only swore like that when he was exceptionally angry. Chichi's rather flippant attitude was starting to grind on their nerves. Yamcha's smug expression wasn't making it any better.

"Anyway, we're leaving. Both of us. And Trunks and Goten are coming with. Just thought you should know." Goku's tail started whipping around.

"Now you listen here, Goku, I-"

"Shut up, Chichi! I am not going to be your emotional punching bag anymore! This marriage is over! You threw it away to sleep with some one who I thought was my friend! I've finally found some one that doesn't nag, or bitch or moan, or manipulate me! I'm happy that this marriage is over. I'm finally free to be the Kakarot that you never could love."

"Well, well done. Who's the unfortunate girl you had to threaten into a relationship?" said Chichi sarcastically. Goku smirked.

" You'll love this one! Who is the person you hate most for being a bad influence on me and my sons?"

"Vegeta, of course. Why, you going out with his sister or something?"

"Nope. I'm with Vegeta himself. We're a couple, isn't that right?" Vegeta wrapped his tail around Goku's waist and gave his best smirk to the others.

"You're joking!" exclaimed Yamcha.

"Nope. Want proof?" Vegeta pulled Goku's head down by the chin and kissed him (with tongue!) right there on the lawn, in front of everyone and they didn't care who saw. It felt so right, and so good. Vegeta could feel Goku melting under his touch, and decided that this was definitely something they were both good at. They broke apart and grinned at the others. Bulma recovered first.

"You chose him over me! How could you, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, her voice high pitched.

"How could you have chosen that slut Yamfuck over me, Bulma! It was quite easy to fall in love with Kakarot, you see. After you broke my heart, I found solace in some one who had also been hurt by the one he had trusted most; his hellcat wife."

"Hey!" interrupted Chichi. Vegeta ignored her, as he continued.

"How did I fall in love with my former rival? Quite easily. Firstly, he's loyal, second of all, he is not vain or conceited, like you are. He doesn't treat me as some ornament to drag to parties, and he has more respect for me than you do! What's not to love? He's kind, he's funny, he's gentle, he's considerate, and most of all, he's Kakarot. I know he won't throw away our relationship like you threw away our marriage. I trusted you, Bulma. I loved you, you were everything to me. Then I started putting two and two together. I was just a prize, nothing more. Yamcha's stench pervaded our home, in our damn bed, Bulma! You'll never know how much you hurt me. Thank kami Kakarot was there to stop me from killing myself over you."

"But…what about Bra?" whimpered Bulma. Vegeta's words had hurt her, because they were so true.

"She can live with me, if she wants. I'd rather she did. I wouldn't be surprised if Yamfuck over there was a paedophile. It's over, Bulma. The farce is finished. I've taken my stuff, and some capsules. That's it. Thanks for everything, I'll remember the good times, before you turned on me and the kids."

"You-you worthless bastard!" Vegeta smirked.

"Are you talking to me or Yamfuck?"

"Aargh!" Bulma stamped her foot, like the spoilt brat she is.

"Oh, by the way, Goten and Trunks are seeing each other. Just thought you'd like to know." 

Chichi threw her arms around Yamcha.

"Oh, where did I go wrong? My son is a faggot! This is all Vegeta's fault! My husband, now my son, all because of that arrogant bastard!" she sobbed dramatically. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

"I resent that, Chichi! He's happier than he's ever been in his entire life, and you want to take that away from him! If anything, at least he is not hurting anyone, unlike you. Wait 'til Gohan hears about what you did to me. And I'd rather be with Vegeta any day. At least he isn't a manipulator. Vegeta and I are off to begin our future, you guys can enjoy your sordid life together. Thanks for bringing us together!" they both waved cheekily, then blasted off, their auras ripping all the grass off the lawn, leaving a shocked little group staring after them. Yamcha was quite pleased. He was expecting Vegeta to rip off his head. 


	12. Marks of a new Beginning

Chapter Twelve: Marks of a New Beginning 

**__**

"Well, that showed them!" said Vegeta, as they arrived outside their new home. "That was so brilliant when you kissed me! They were so shocked!"

"Well, I did promise you a kiss."

Yeah, you did. What's that writing over the door mean?"

"It's in Saiya-go, our noble language. I'm the last speaker of it. It's read from right to left, and it says 'Kakarot and Vegeta, now and forever, protected by the Aoi Tenshi."

"Aoi Tenshi?"

"The Blue Angel. It's the saiyan guardian of the home. It's the best blessing one can bestow on a house."

"It's wonderful Geta." He hugged him from behind, as they looked at the weird characters above the door. It looks similar to Japanese, but chunkier. They both detected two ki's coming towards them, they turned around, and waved. "Hey, it's Goten and Trunks!"

"Did mom really say that?! What a cheek!" They were in Vegeta and Goku's lounge, drinking coke and eating Oreo's. "You should have seen the look on Bulma's face when I kissed Kakarot! It was so priceless!" they all laughed, and Goku almost snorted his coke.

"All that matters now is that we're together and we're happy. What do you guys think of your tails?" asked Goku, wiping coke from his mouth.

"They're awesome! But I don't know how great it'll be for my modelling career." said Trunks as he waved his purple tail.

"Oh, for crying out loud Trunks, you're a sports model, not an underwear model! Besides, I'm going to enter the mini tournament next month. They hold it on the tenth of every month at the stadium. First prize is one million zenie, then second prize is 750 000 zenie. It'll be an easy source of income for Kakarot and I. Our only costs will be food anyway." Goku hugged himself.

" A Chichi free life! This is so exciting!"

Almost three weeks later, Vegeta was waiting for Kakarot in their kitchen. Goku finally woke up, and stomped into the kitchen, hair more untidy than usual and eyes still half closed. "Morning Kaka, hurry up! We're gonna be late for our appointment!"

"what appointment?" Goku rubbed his eyes and blinked at Vegeta.

"we were going to get our tattoo's today, remember?"

"Oh, right!" he was suddenly awake, as he sprinted upstairs. He was searching for a clean T-shirt when Vegeta joined him in the bedroom. "I think we need to do some washing, I can't find a clean shirt anywhere!"

"You can wear one of my baggy ones, just hurry up!" Vegeta started piling all the dirty laundry into a silver box. When it was full, he pressed a button on the side, and it folded up into a capsule. After finding a fairly clean shirt for Kakarot, they blasted over the ocean to  Satan City. They arrived there in five minutes, just in time. They landed at Alice's Tattoo Parlour,  and went inside. They were right on time, and were taken to the back room. They were told to take off their shirts and lie down. They had already chosen the tattoos earlier that week. Both were going to get the same dragon tattoo, but in each others fighting colours. Vegeta's dragon would be orange, Goku's was going to be blue. "Vegeta, the needles…"

"If you don't want to do this, I'll understand."

"I want to, but you know how I feel about needles."

"Close your eyes, and we'll telepath each other. I won't leave you in pain by yourself." He squeezed Kakarot's hand and smiled.

Six hours later, they were finally done. They got up slowly, wincing slightly. They stood in front of the mirrors, and fell in love with their new tattoos. Each had the other's name across the tops of their backs, in Chinese sort of writing. Vegeta flexed his back muscles, and made the dragon ripple. He especially liked the way Kakarot's name stretched out all along his shoulders. They paid for the tattoos, and walked out into the bright sunshine.

"They're beautiful Geta, now I'll have you all over me, no matter where I go."

"Me too. But we'd better go get some laundry done at the Laundromat, before our clothes start growing some funky fungus." With their tails intertwined, they walked down the road, happy to be together, the unbeatable partnership of Kakarot and Vegeta. If you looked closely, if you got the chance, you would see the proof of their love; a crescent shaped white scar, the saiyan bite mark.  From rival, to friend, to mate, two souls merged into one, love now and forever.

An- thank you to all my reviewers, unfortunately, my time at the moment is so limited, I can't thank you individually. You know who you are, and thank you for reading.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Zogeta


End file.
